Anderson Family
The Anderson Family is a fan-fictional name for both the canon and fanon members of Caillou's family. History and usage The origins of the name are unknown, but the earliest uses of the surname were recorded in about 2016. It has since spread, and when Caillou's fanon siblings became widespread throughout the GoAnimate/Vyond community, the surname "Anderson" started becoming closely associated with them. Now it is often considered their actual name from the Caillou show, although this is incorrect as in the televised series Caillou was never given a surname. Some members of the community have tried using alternatives such as just Caillou (e.g. Caillou Caillou) or Desputeaux (from the surname of the author of the Caillou books, Hélène Desputeaux). Users either portray their debuts as coming back after being separated from their families]] or being born. Members Nearly always considered as Andersons * Boris - The father also present in the actual series * Doris - The mother also present in the actual series. * Caillou - The first child, who is in the actual series. * Rosie - The second child, who is in the actual series. * Daisy - The third child and first fan-fictional one, created by Matt the Vyonder and popularised by StefieB. She is often described as the twin of Cody, although they were originally portrayed in single births. * Cody - The fourth child and second fan-fictional one, created by Matt the Vyonder. He is often described as the twin of Daisy, although they were originally portrayed in single births. He was originally portrayed as the third child and in some cases Caillou's child. * Emily - The fifth child and third fan-fictional one, created by Matt the Vyonder (probably). She is often described as the twin of Lily, although they were originally portrayed in single births. * Lily - The sixth child and fourth fan-fictional one, created by Matt the Vyonder (probably). She is often described as the twin of Emily, although they were originally portrayed in single births. * Hannah - The seventh child and fifth fan-fictional one, created by Tbone Animate and Caillou Reloaded. She is the twin of Sapphire. She was originally portayed as the third child in Caillou Reloaded's series (before his termination) and in fact, little changed to her appearance when she became an Anderson sibling, the only marginal change being her model change from "Adam" to "Eve". She is often described as the twin of Sapphire, although they were originally portrayed in single births. * Sapphire - The eighth child and sixth fan-fictional one, created by Tbone Animate. She is the twin of Hannah. She was originally portrayed exclusively as a Perkyshitz family member, and is portayed as Hannah's twin as a Perkyshitz. She is often described as the twin of Hannah, although they were originally portrayed in single births. * Agnes - The ninth child and seventh fan-fictional one, created by Tbone Animate. She is the twin of Amanda. She was originally portrayed exclusively as a Perkyshitz family member, and is portayed as Sapphire's twin as a Perkyshitz. Her name was originally spelt as "Agnese". * Amanda - The tenth child and eighth fan-fictional one, created by Tbone Animate. She is the twin of Agnes. * Hadley - Caillou's paternal grandfather, who appears in the actual show. * Rosemary - Caillou's paternal grandmother, who appears in the actual show. Not always considered as Andersons * Classic Caillou - A name for Caillou's older form, often portrayed as an antagonist. * Shadow Caillou - A clone of Caillou who wears black clothes. * Daillou - A child identical to Caillou and often called his long lost twin. * Other -aillou siblings - These children are often portrayed as long lost siblings from a multiple birth with Caillou (e.g. Baillou, Faillou, Raillou). These siblings often appear in "Life With" movies. * Wives of children * Miss Martin - In series where Boris and Doris divorce and the former marries Miss Martin, especially "Life With" movies. * Eisor - A poorly made version of Rosie featured in the impersonator account videos. She is apparently Rosie's half-sister, although her parents are unknown. * Evil Caillou - A supposed evil clone of Caillou. * Robin - A supposed evil clone of Rosie. * Deborah - A supposed evil clone of Daisy. * Emma - A supposed evil clone of Emily. * Leah - A supposed evil clone of Lily. * Hanneria - A supposed evil clone of Hannah. * Scarlet - A supposed evil clone of Sapphire. * Ashley - A supposed evil clone of Agnes. * Alianda - A supposed evil clone of Amanda. * Eloise - A supposed evil clone of Eisor. * Cosie - A supposed quintiplet of Rosie. * Posie - A supposed quintiplet of Rosie. * Sosie - A supposed quintiplet of Rosie. * Tosie - A supposed quintiplet of Rosie. Impact on community Many popular GoAnimators began using the surname Anderson when it first came, but it only took off once StefieB's fanwave died down. Examples of GoAnimators who use the surname and the siblings include: TBone Animate, LSAnimate123, CharlieBrownAndCaillouYesBongoNo, RareYellowWUUTBee (formerly), Cai-Lab and Generated Railfanner.Category:Community Tropes